


Cynthia and Dawn Farting

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Fart Fetish, Farting, Pants, Pants Pooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	

Cynthia and Dawn farted loudly in their pants. "Oh Dawn... I never would have imagined that you would be able to champion your flatulence like this...!" Cynthia exclaimed as she was surprised by how big Dawn's farts were. "Well, I did learn from the best. After all, I heard that you were a champion in farting too, not just at Pokémon battles!" Dawn laughed as she was fanning away the flatulence she was smelling from Cynthia. "Well goodness, it's true... I'm not just a professional at Pokémon battles and archeology, but farting too..." "Hey, I think that's pretty cool! It never hurts to have so many hobbies, especially one as fun as farting!"


End file.
